This invention relates to vascular repair devices, and in particular intravascular stents, which are adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen, such as a blood vessel or coronary artery, to maintain the patency thereof. Stents are particularly useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in arteries and blood vessels. More particularly, the invention concerns a drug-eluting stent delivery system consisting of an intravascular device having a local drug-eluting component that is capable of eluting therapeutic drugs with uniform and controlled drug distribution at the treatment site while providing the intravascular device with a biocompatible and/or hemocompatible surface.
Intravascular interventional devices such as stents are typically implanted within a vessel in a contracted state, and expanded when in place in the vessel in order to maintain the patency of the vessel to allow fluid flow through the vessel. Stents have a support structure such as a metallic structure to provide the strength required to maintain the patency of the vessel in which it is to be implanted, and are typically provided with an exterior surface coating to provide a biocompatible and/or hemocompatible surface. Since it is often useful to provide localized therapeutic pharmacological treatment of a blood vessel at the location being treated with the stent, it is also desirable to provide intravascular interventional devices such as stents with a biocompatible and/or hemocompatible surface coating of a polymeric material with the capability of being loaded with therapeutic agents, to function together with the intravascular devices for placement and release of the therapeutic drugs at a specific intravascular site.
Drug-eluting stent devices have shown great promise in treating coronary artery disease, specifically in terms of reopening and restoring blood flow in arteries stenosed by atherosclerosis. Restenosis rates after using drug-eluting stents during percutaneous intervention are significantly lower compared to bare metal stenting and balloon angioplasty. However, current design and fabrication methods for drug-eluting stent devices are not optimal. Accordingly, various limitations exist with respect to such current design and fabrication methods for drug-eluting stents.
One significant limitation, for example, is that current designs for drug-eluting stents fail to provide for uniform drug distribution in the artery. Since unformity is dictated by metal stent skeletal structure, increasing uniformity by increasing the metal stent surface area makes the stent stiff and compromises flexibility and deliverability. Additionally, current device designs incorporate expandable ring elements and connectors, which are then coated using a polymer plus drug coating or loaded with microreservoirs of drug. The expandable nature of the rings limits the extent of uniformity in coverage and drug distribution that can be achieved. Further limitations include the mixture of the drug in a polymer and/or solvent solution which is then spray coated on the entire stent surface with a primer, drug, and topcoat layers being used to control release kinetics. This approach, tends to cause cracking in the drug-coating layer, since the layer also undergoes stretching during stent expansion, and considerable washout of the drug into the blood stream, and only a fraction gets into the tissue/artery. Further, the amount of the drug that can be loaded on the stent is limited by mechanical properties of the coating, since the higher the drug content in the polymer makes the coating more brittle and causes cracking thereto. Therefore, loading a higher drug dose requires coating with more polymer on the device. Other limitations in current fabrication methods of drug-eluting stents include the necessity of several coating steps along the length of the stent which is time consuming. Special equipment for crimping the drug-eluting stent on the balloon and to securely attach the stent on the balloon is also needed in accordance with current fabrication methods. As conventional spray coating is capable of programming only one drug release rate kinetics, variation of drug dosing and release kinetics along the length of the stent is not possible using the current coating process.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a novel design that decouples the two major functional characteristics of the drug-eluting stent device, namely the purely mechanical stent structure and the local drug-eluting component. Current devices are constrained by their design construct which necessitates optimizing both factors-mechanical stent expansion and drug-elution kinetics simultaneously. Thus, it would be desirable to have a stent structure that is optimally designed for expansion (i.e., allowable stress/strain, scaffolding, radial strength, etc.) independent of the drug-eluting component, and the drug-eluting component designed for local drug release independent of mechanical factors associated with stent expansion. The present invention meets these and other needs.